Thanks big brother
by yuna3778
Summary: Alors que Klaus refait son apparition à Mystic Falls et ne cesse de se lamenter sur l'ambigüité de sa relation avec Caroline, Elijah, épuisé par le comportement de son frère, décide de s'en mêler.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici ma première fic Klaroline. J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire sur ce couple que j'adore sans vraiment me décider. C'est en lisant la fic « A travers le temps » d'Always Silver Pen que je me suis enfin décidée (si tu lis cette histoire, je tiens à te dire merci P ).**

**Cette fic ne sera sans doute pas bien longue (2 ou 3 chapitres maximum) mais j'en écrirais certainement d'autres sur Klaus et Caroline.**

**J'en profite pour préciser que les personnages et l'univers de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Aussi, je ne parlerai pas d'Hayley ici ni, SPOILER pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 20, de cette histoire de bébé.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Smack à vous tous !**

Thanks big brother

A Mystic Falls, dans la demeure des Mikaelson, Klaus vida son énième verre de whisky d'une traite.

Il se tenait debout face à l'une des immenses fenêtres du manoir et observait d'un air las le soleil qui disparaissait au-delà des arbres.

Les couchers de soleil l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il y avait tant de couleurs qui se mélangeaient durant ce spectacle, tellement de nuances si difficiles à reproduire sur une toile.

Il avait beau vivre depuis plus de mille ans, jamais il ne se lassait d'admirer cela.

Ce soir, cependant, son esprit était ailleurs et ses yeux ne contemplaient que le vide.

Il se tourna et saisit de nouveau la bouteille de whisky.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? lâcha soudain une voix derrière lui.

Klaus ne prêta pas attention à Elijah qui s'avançait dans la pièce et versa le restant de la bouteille dans son verre.

- Tu as l'air bien sombre ce soir, qu'as-tu donc ? lui demanda son ainé alors qu'il s'installait dans un des fauteuils face à lui.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresserait-il ? répliqua l'hybride d'un ton sec.

- Tu es mon frère et je n'aime pas te voir vider nos réserves d'alcool jusqu'à te rendre malade.

- Il m'en faudrait encore beaucoup pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le tournis, dit-il, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'enfermer dans ton bureau pour vaquer à une occupation plus intéressante plutôt que de me sermonner comme si j'étais un gamin ?

Klaus soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait fatigué et n'avait pas envie que son frère joue au psychiatre avec lui.

- C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur et le foudroya du regard.

Elijah sourit en comprenant qu'il avait misé juste.

- Ca fait plus d'un an Nik, je croyais que tu avais digéré cette histoire.

- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas et le fait de revenir ici ne m'aide pas beaucoup, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Elijah avait du mal à comprendre ce que ressentait réellement son frère. Lui qui avait toujours fait passer ses envies avant celles des autres avait pourtant permis à Tyler de revenir lui permettant ainsi de retrouver Caroline. Il avait toujours pensé que cette fille l'avait juste amusé un moment - comme toutes les filles qu'il avait côtoyées – mais apparemment leur relation avait pris une ampleur qu'il n'avait pas imaginée.

- Tu as l'air surpris, reprit-il, tu ne pensais pas que ton petit frère était doté d'émotions.

- Je sais ce que tu vaux et je sais également de quoi tu es capable. Je sais aussi que lorsque tu veux quelque chose tu tentes tout pour l'avoir, déclara Elijah, je me demande simplement pourquoi tu n'as pas fait en sorte de la garder près de toi si elle te plait autant.

Klaus émit un petit rire triste et bu une gorgée de son verre.

- J'ai transformé son petit ami en hybride, tué la mère de celui-ci, je l'ai fait souffrir à plusieurs reprises sans raisons, dit-il, la liste est longue, je peux continuer jusque demain si tu le souhaites.

- Pourtant il y avait quelque chose entre vous, répliqua son frère, sinon tu ne serais pas là en train de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

- Je ne m'apitoie pas, railla Klaus en lançant un regard mauvais au brun.

Il se tut un instant et Elijah finit par croire que le sujet était clos lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche.

- Cette relation était étrange, elle avait beau me répéter qu'elle me détestait, je sentais bien qu'en ma présence elle était différente.

- Différente ?

Klaus s'installa enfin dans un fauteuil et bascula la tête légèrement en arrière sur le dossier.

- Avec le temps, elle ne me rejetait plus et…, il soupira, je ne sais pas Elijah, je me vois différemment dans ses yeux mais je déteste ce sentiment de faiblesse.

- Ce sentiment d'être humain tu veux dire, souffla Elijah.

Celui-ci avait beau avoir observé le comportement de son frère avec la jolie blonde au cours de l'année précédente, il n'avait pas imaginé que cette relation le changerait à ce point. Cette fille aurait-elle su dompter l'animal en lui et faire réapparaitre la part d'humanité qui sommeillait ?

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ? reprit-il.

Klaus ne répondit pas et continua de siroter son verre.

La voir ? Elijah pensait-il sérieusement qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou ? Il lui avait promis de la laisser vivre sa vie avec cet imbécile de Tyler et qu'il l'attendrait. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, qu'il la voulait pour lui dès maintenant.

- Je l'ai croisée aujourd'hui figure toi, annonça l'ainé, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Klaus releva son regard et pouvait voir dans les yeux de son frère qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Quelle importance, tu ne veux même pas la voir, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir cela ?

Klaus lança rapidement son verre qui se fracassa contre le mur juste à côté d'Elijah.

Celui-ci soupira.

- C'était du cristal, tu me le repayeras.

Klaus ignora sa remarque et quitta son siège. Il prit un deuxième verre sur le buffet et sortit une bouteille de bourbon de celui-ci. Il vint ensuite se rasseoir après s'être servi une quantité, bien trop généreuse, d'alcool.

Il mourait d'envie de découvrir ce que lui et Caroline s'étaient dit mais il ne voulait pas demander à son frère ce qu'il savait. C'était lui prouver qu'il avait raison et qu'il tenait bien trop à elle.

Ils attendirent donc dans le silence. Elijah avait un léger sourire aux lèvres qui donna à Klaus la furieuse envie de relancer son verre, sans rater sa cible cette fois.

Une minute passa, puis deux, et trois…

Dehors la nuit était tombée et les lampes de la ville s'allumèrent lentement.

Pour finir Elijah se leva sans un mot et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Où vas-tu ? grommela Klaus.

- M'enfermer dans mon bureau comme tu me l'as si gentiment proposé il y a quelques minutes, répliqua-t-il.

Elijah observa son frère du coin de l'œil alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Il était décidément aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Il quitta la pièce et prit la direction de son bureau. Il eu à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui que celle-ci se rouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaitre un Klaus passablement énervé.

- Très bien, parle, cracha-t-il.

Elijah s'assit sur le bord de sa table de travail et croisa les bras contre son torse retenant difficilement son sourire.

Klaus claqua la porte et vint se positionner en face de son frère.

Il avait craqué plus vite qu'il le pensait et cela le surpris davantage.

- Et bien, je suis tombé sur elle par hasard, j'étais en ville pour y voir une vieille amie et nous nous sommes rencontrés au coin d'une rue. Elle a paru surprise de me trouver là.

Klaus commença à arpenter la pièce tout en restant attentif au récit de son frère.

- Elle m'a demandé s'il se passait quelque chose pour que je sois revenu, je l'ai rassurée en précisant que je n'étais présent à Mystic Falls que pour affaire. Elle m'a ensuite demandé si j'étais seul ici.

L'hybride pivota et braqua son regard dans les prunelles amusées de son frère.

- Je me suis empressé de lui dire que tu m'accompagnais et elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien.

Klaus se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas laisser entrevoir son sourire.

Alors comme ça Caroline pensait encore à lui ?

Avait-elle envie de le voir et de savoir ce qu'il avait fait depuis un an ?

- Je lui ai évidemment expliqué que tu dépérissais à petit feu et ne pensais qu'à elle jour et nuit, ajouta Elijah.

- Quoi ? cria Klaus en se tournant vers lui l'air mauvais.

- Je plaisante, détend-toi, dit-il, je lui ai répondu que tu n'avais pas changé d'un poil et que tu te portais à merveille.

L'hybride fusilla son frère du regard et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui. Il posa les pieds sur la table basse pour le narguer sachant très bien qu'il détestait cela.

Effectivement, les yeux d'Elijah s'assombrirent et son sourire disparu.

- La suite ne t'intéressera pas, elle m'a rapidement expliqué que la ville était devenue très calme depuis qu'ils étaient tous partis pour l'université et que l'année étant finie elle était ici pour passer les vacances auprès de sa mère.

Il observa son frère qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Elle m'a demandé de te remettre son bonjour puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté.

Elijah se tut, attendant une réaction de la part de l'hybride mais celui-ci avait toujours cet air absent sur le visage.

- Je réitère ma question, dit-il pour le sortir de sa rêverie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ?

- Elle m'a simplement remis son bonjour, jamais, d'après ce que tu me dis, elle n'a laissé sous entendre qu'elle désirait me voir.

- Elle ne l'a peut être pas dit, mais ça transparaissait tellement dans son regard que ça revient au même.

Klaus parut hésiter.

Son frère disait-il la vérité ?

Et lui, pouvait-il se permettre de réapparaitre comme ça alors qu'il s'était promis de la laisser tranquille ?

Il désirait se retrouver face à elle et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait suivit Elijah ici.

Il se leva d'un coup et quitta rapidement la pièce, son frère sur les talons.

- Où vas-tu ? cria-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de sortir, répondit Klaus, je vais boire un verre.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il avait abandonnée dans l'entrée et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Elijah observa celle-ci en silence, s'attendant à le voir resurgir d'un moment à l'autre puis, reprit la direction de son bureau.

Dans le salon, ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre de bourbon trainant sur la table. Celui-ci était rempli.

- Boire un verre, bien sûr, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Apparemment, ils allaient devoir rester quelques jours de plus et Elijah comptait bien trouver un moyen intéressant de passer son temps.

* * *

Caroline ferma les yeux alors que le jet d'eau de la douche réchauffait son corps en s'écoulant le long de son dos et de ses épaules.

Ca faisait quelques minutes qu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et de la buée s'était installée sur les vitres de la cabine.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés.

Elle avait besoin de se détendre car elle se sentait étrangement agitée depuis qu'elle avait croisé Elijah en début de journée et un nœud s'était formé au niveau de son estomac.

Elle ne pensait qu'à ça et se demandait quel genre d'affaires amenait l'Originel ici, craignant que cela vienne perturber le calme qui régnait depuis peu à Mystic Falls.

De plus, savoir que Klaus était également présent renforça son appréhension.

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle revoyait très clairement le visage du beau blond dans son esprit et elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

Savait-il qu'elle était en ville ? Se souvenait-il encore seulement d'elle et de leur dernière rencontre ?

Elle coupa la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette propre. Face au miroir, elle passa sa main sur la vitre pour essuyer la buée.

Tyler est à présent libre de rentrer à Mystic Falls avait-il dit. A l'époque, cette nouvelle l'avait rendue heureuse et elle s'était alors dit qu'une probable amitié entre elle et l'Originel n'était pas une idée si surréaliste.

Mais il n'avait plus donné signe de vie après ça et, à présent, beaucoup de choses avaient changées et elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Klaus et du fait qu'il avait dit être prêt à l'attendre.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir en se demandant réellement ce qui clochait chez elle quand un coup la fit sursauter.

- Caroline, tu es là dedans ? demanda sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui, répondit-elle en ouvrant.

Sa mère entra dans la pièce habillée de son uniforme de shérif. Apparemment elle retournait travailler…

Liz vit la déception sur le visage de sa fille et s'en voulut aussitôt de devoir partir en la laissant seule à la maison.

- Je suis désolée chérie, je sais que tu voulais qu'on passe une soirée entre fille mais je viens d'être appelée d'urgence. Des jeunes qui ont trop bu sans doute. Je ne serais pas longue, promit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle sortit de la pièce et referma derrière elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua et la voiture de police démarra quittant doucement l'allée devant la maison.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau réalisant qu'elle était à présent seule avec ses pensées, ce qu'elle redoutait étant donné que celles-ci n'étaient peuplées que de questions concernant Klaus.

Elle enfila un vieux t-shirt qu'elle gardait comme pyjama et un short devenu un peu trop court pour les entrainements de pompom girls.

Elle démêla ses cheveux en songeant qu'il était temps qu'elle se les fasse couper puis, elle se rendit dans la cuisine.

Elle se versa un grand verre de jus que sa mère avait pressé le matin même. Elle n'aurait pas craché sur un bon verre de sang à la place, la faim commençait à se faire sentir et elle avait vidé sa dernière poche la veille.

Demain, elle devait absolument se rendre à l'hôpital pour se réapprovisionner car elle détestait cette sensation de manque dans son corps.

Elle passa ensuite de la cuisine à la salle à manger, puis au salon sans savoir quoi faire pour occuper son temps.

Elle n'avait pas envie de regarder la télévision où elle ne tomberait certainement que sur des émissions de téléréalité ou sur des films sentimentaux qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir en ce moment.

Il était également trop tôt pour qu'elle aille déjà se coucher et de toute façon elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil si facilement.

Au final, ses pas la conduisirent à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse à l'avant de la maison.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur la vieille balancelle que ses parents avaient achetée en arrivant ici.

Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle était toujours impeccable et Caroline adorait s'allonger dessus en été avec un livre à la main.

Elle observa silencieusement les alentours, les lumières qui s'allumaient ou s'éteignaient dans les maisons du quartier, les rares voitures qui passaient ainsi que les quelques chats qui rodaient.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre qui affichait 22h25. Tout était calme autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que l'époque où elle risquait sa vie, sauvait ses amis ou se faisait sauver à son tour n'avait jamais existée.

Elle se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire Elena, Damon, Bonnie Stefan et Matt à l'heure qu'il était.

Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles et son cœur se serra à la pensée de ses amis loin d'elle.

Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il fasse si frais pour un mois de juillet, et eu un léger frisson.

Alors qu'elle songea à retourner à l'intérieur pour y prendre une couverture elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que quelqu'un s'était approché et son estomac se noua encore plus lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne en face d'elle.

C'était lui ! Après tout ce temps, il était là, à côté d'elle, et venait de déposer sa veste sur ses épaules.

- Tu risques de prendre froid si peu couverte _sweetheart_, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il replaça une de ses mèches encore humide derrière son oreille et elle se sentit frémir au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Comment faisait-il pour lui faire autant d'effets ?

Et pourquoi était-elle si heureuse d'entendre ce surnom qu'elle avait pourtant tant détesté à une époque ?

Il se déplaça et alla s'appuyer contre l'une des barrières en bois qui entourait la petite terrasse.

Elle le suivit du regard en silence ayant l'impression qu'il n'était pas réel.

Elle referma lentement ses doigts sur le blouson en cuir qui lui était bien là.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit simplement et ce simple geste lui fendit l'âme.

Comme il lui avait manqué.

Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire et tant de questions à lui poser mais avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il la devança.

- Que fait une jeune demoiselle, seule dehors à compter les étoiles, alors qu'elle devrait profiter de la longue vie qui s'offre à elle ? demanda-t-il en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Ma mère et moi devions passer la soirée ensemble mais elle a été appelée pour régler quelques problèmes en ville, dit-elle. Et toi ? Quelle est donc la raison de ton retour à Mystic Falls ?

- J'accompagne Elijah mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline rougit ne s'étant pas douté une seule seconde que l'ainé des Originel irait répéter à son frère qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la journée. Qu'avait-il raconté d'autre ?

- Oui mais tu pourrais avoir une raison personnelle de revenir ici, autre que celle de tenir compagnie à ton frère.

Il en avait une. Elle.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il venait pour la hanter alors qu'elle vivait certainement une vie paisible avec Tyler.

- Et bien, je m'ennuyais un peu à la Nouvelle Orléans et je me demandais si Mystic Falls avait survécu après notre départ, déclara-t-il.

Elle rit et son regard un peu triste retrouva les étincelles qu'il aimait tant.

- Je crois que cette ville n'a jamais été plus ennuyeuse qu'aujourd'hui, expliqua Caroline, et… je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis contente de te voir.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens pour lui montrer à quel point elle pensait chaque mots qu'elle venait de prononcer puis elle détourna le regard face à l'air surpris du blond.

Venait-elle de sous entendre qu'il lui avait manqué ?

Il fut ému de cette révélation alors qu'il était persuadé que jamais plus elle ne voudrait entendre parler de lui.

Il se leva lentement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

Pourquoi était-elle soudainement si gênée en sa présence alors qu'habituellement elle lui tenait tête ?

- Tu as changé, murmura-t-il si bat qu'elle eu du mal à l'entendre même avec son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Elle releva le visage vers lui surprise à son tour.

- Tu as l'air plus… adulte, expliqua-t-il.

Elle s'esclaffa et de nouveau son visage s'illumina.

- Tu veux dire qu'avant je n'étais qu'une gamine capricieuse et révoltée ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il en riant à son tour.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il cesse de se moquer d'elle mais il conserva son sourire malgré tout.

Cela faisait longtemps que la blonde n'avait pas ri comme ça et elle avait l'impression de retrouver une partie d'elle qui était éteinte depuis longtemps.

Elle avait le sentiment que Klaus n'était jamais parti.

Avait-elle changée ? Peut être bien.

Cette année loin de ses amis, loin de la ville où elle avait grandi l'avait sûrement fait murir.

Elle posa la tête au creux de ses genoux pour mieux observer l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses boucles blondes qu'elle trouvait plus claires sans doute à cause du soleil.

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle aimait ses cheveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les lèvres charnues de l'hybride et Caroline ressentit une irrésistible envie de les toucher, de peut être les sentir contre les siennes.

Ce n'était qu'une pulsion mais une pulsion trop forte qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer à cause de ses émotions décuplées.

Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée après la remise des diplômes, il l'avait simplement embrassée sur la joue et c'était la seule fois qu'elle avait senti ses lèvres sur elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé transparaitre, mais ce simple contact l'avait troublée plus que chacun des baisers qu'avait pu lui donner Tyler.

Si un simple effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa joue l'avait marquée à ce point qu'adviendrait-il s'ils s'embrassaient réellement ?

Elle frissonna de nouveau à cette pensée.

- Tu devrais peut être enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud _Love_, lança Klaus qui apparemment n'avait pas décelé le trouble qui s'installait en elle.

Mais Caroline n'avait plus froid, au contraire.

Un courant électrique parcourait tout son corps et réchauffait chaque partie de son être.

Elle se pencha vers lui sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. On aurait dit que ses membres agissaient seuls et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Elle reposa les pieds au sol et sa cuisse vint presser celle de l'hybride.

La jeune vampire pouvait sentir chaque muscles de Klaus se contractés à ce contact.

- Je n'ai pas froid, dit-elle faiblement en rapprochant son visage de celui du blond.

L'hybride ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et alors qu'il avait pour habitude d'être méfiant et réfléchit, il laissa ses envies prendre le dessus et se rapprocha lui aussi.

Il appuya son front à celui de Caroline savourant le souffle chaud de celle-ci, contre ses lèvres.

- Pourtant tu trembles, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux brillants de la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué cela, à croire que son cerveau était totalement déconnecté du reste de son corps.

Ce dont elle s'était aperçue, cependant, c'était des quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore l'un de l'autre.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et colla son nez à celui de Klaus.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Caroline ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment.

- Caroline, souffla Klaus.

C'était juste parfait. Sa voix, cette tension entre eux, leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Parfait jusqu'à ce :

DRINNNNG !

Caroline sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone.

Elle avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient sur sa terrasse et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir en ce moment.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de l'hybride toujours remplis de désir.

DRINNNNNG !

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de lui mais cet appel était peut être important…

Elle hésita quelques secondes mais la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre et elle s'éloigna malgré elle, brisant la connexion qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Je dois aller répondre dit-elle en se levant de la balancelle.

Le regard de Klaus d'abord surpris, se voila et Caroline put y lire la déception.

- Je reviens tout de suite, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter pour le rassurer.

Elle pénétra ensuite dans la maison et décrocha rapidement le téléphone qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée.

- Oui allo ?

- Caroline, c'est moi, entendit-elle alors qu'elle reconnu la voix de sa mère, je voulais juste te dire que je risque d'être plus longue que prévu, ne t'inquiète surtout pas et ne m'attend pas, je vais sûrement rentrer tard ce soir.

- D'accord, fais attention à toi, répondit-elle.

- Oui, comme toujours. A demain ma puce.

Caroline entendit sa mère raccrocher avant d'en faire de même.

Elle se rappela soudain de la présence de Klaus qui attendait toujours sur la terrasse et revint immédiatement sur ses pas sentant déjà une bouffée de désir refaire surface.

Mais le désir laissa rapidement place à la frustration.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la rue.

Caroline s'y adossa en sentant son estomac se serrer à nouveau.

Dehors, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et l'hybride, qui était encore présent quelques secondes auparavant, s'était volatilisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde. Premièrement, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui sont passés sur cette page et en particulier ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction et qui m'ont très gentiment laissé une review.**

**Merci à :**

**Melyna1864, Mariakurama, Soihra, meredithderek, Agentenaira, KlarolineMichaelson**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Je sais qu'effectivement ce n'est pas très sympa que Caroline soit seule mais ne t'inquiète elle ne le sera plus longtemps. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**MARiiN3 : J'aime aussi la relation Klaus/ Elijah et j'avais envie d'en parler un peu et de l'approfondir. Je voulais que la scène des retrouvailles soit intense sans que ça soit trop rapide non plus. Tu comprends donc qu'il fallait que je « casse » ce moment ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements !**

**Linea : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas malin sur ce coup mais bon il ne sait pas trop où il en est, le pauvre, et il a du mal à se comprendre lui-même. Il faut savoir l'apprivoiser ^^.**

**Sweetyk : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Cha'Klaroline : Merci pour tes compliments c'est très gentil et je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Je te promets d'autres moments Klaroline très intenses ).**

**Emi : Merci pour ta review, ravie que ma façon d'écrire te plaise et désolée pour les quelques fautes qui m'échappent encore :/ J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)**

**Jolieyxbl : Merci, voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira.**

**Justine : Merci Justine, voilà la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.**

**Deuxièmement, je suis désolée du retard mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je peux parfois rester une journée à reformuler mes phrases à bouger mes paragraphes et au final à tout effacer ^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires pour me communiquer vos impressions et vos idées sur le prochain chapitre.**

Chapitre 2

C'était une nuit sombre dont les nuages dans le ciel ne laissaient entrevoir aucune étoile.

La lune perçait de temps à autre l'obscurité et projetait une lueur pâle sur les toits des maisons.

Comme Caroline le lui avait dit, Mystic Falls ne ressemblait plus à la ville qu'il avait connue. Aux yeux d'Elijah, tout était calme et d'un ennui mortel autour de lui.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc plus de vampires, de loups-garous et de sorcières assoiffés de vengeance dans les parages ?

Même lui, qui revendiquait être le plus sage de sa famille, avait pourtant envie d'un peu d'action.

Il patientait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure sur un banc, en face du Mystic Grill, observant silencieusement les quelques personnes qui sortaient ou pénétraient dans l'établissement.

Evidemment, son frère ne faisait pas parti de ceux-ci ce qui ne fut pas une surprise pour lui.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la soirée avec Klaus.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour l'hybride d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments envers Caroline ?

Avait-il réellement peur d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait en pensant se montrer faible ? Craignait-il cette part de lui qui était capable d'aimer ?

Elijah savait par quoi son frère était passé, ce qu'il avait enduré il y a déjà si longtemps alors qu'il ne cherchait à l'époque qu'à se faire simplement une place dans sa propre famille.

Leur transformation en vampire les avait évidemment tous changés mais pour Klaus, ce fut différent.

C'était comme s'il avait bâti un mur en lui au delà duquel il avait enfoui son mal-être et ses émotions.

Depuis, jamais plus Elijah n'avait revu le regard brillant de malice de ce frère avait lequel il se battait à l'épée, le sourire fier de celui qui revenait chargé après la chasse ou les larmes de l'homme qui pleurait lorsque la mort œuvrait.

Le Klaus qui s'était réveillé après leur mutation n'était qu'une enveloppe rapide et destructrice mais vide à l'intérieur.

Cependant, Elijah s'était remis à souhaiter depuis peu que cela change.

L'apparition de Caroline dans la vie de l'hybride était en train d'effriter petit à petit ce mur en lui et l'Originel savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre pour de bon.

Seulement, la mauvaise foi de son frère n'aidant pas les choses, il fallait bien qu'il se mêle un peu de cette histoire.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait ici, à Mystic Falls, à attendre sur ce banc.

Il retroussa sa manche pour regarder l'heure.

Déjà vingt minutes, sa patience avait des limites.

Il releva les yeux vers le trottoir d'en face où un attroupement de jeunes s'était formé.

Lui qui réclamait de l'action ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la tension qui planait dans l'air.

Plusieurs garçons se bousculaient en criant des insultes à tort et à travers et Elijah pouvait sentir, de là où il était, le sang pulsé dans leur corps.

Une bagarre s'annonçait et il avait soudainement envie de se joindre au groupe pour s'occuper un peu.

Il s'apprêta à quitter son siège mais fut stoppé net.

- N'y penses même pas, lança une voix dans l'ombre.

Une sorte de barrière invisible maintenait l'Originel sur le banc et l'empêchait de se lever.

- Tu es en retard, répliqua-t-il.

Une jeune femme vint se poster face à lui et le regarda sombrement.

Elle était grande et avait des formes généreuses que son t-shirt moulant laissait facilement entrevoir.

Sa longue chevelure rousse ondulait dans son dos et ses iris couleur miel étaient toujours braqués sur lui.

- Que fais-tu ici Elijah ?

- Je suis également ravi de te revoir Gabrielle.

Ladite Gabrielle lui renvoya un sourire mauvais et s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Elle n'aimait pas les vampires et encore moins les Originaux. Alors que beaucoup de sorcières sympathisaient avec eux, elle, elle faisait parti de celles qui les fuyaient comme la peste.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plait me laisser redevenir maitre de mes mouvements ? demanda Elijah en sentant la pression de la barrière se renforcer contre lui.

- Et te laisser te précipiter sur ces pauvres abrutis qui n'auraient aucune chance contre toi ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers le groupe de garçons qui se frappaient sans retenue à présent.

- A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas me battre, déclara l'Originel, juste me nourrir de l'un ou deux de ces gamins. Le sang avec un soupçon d'adrénaline c'est ce que je préfère.

La rousse reporta son attention sur lui, une grimace de dégout sur le visage.

- Tu t'es déjà nourri il me semble. D'ailleurs, mordre ma voisine et l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle me communique le lieu et l'heure de ton rendez-vous était totalement extrême et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

- J'aurais bien laissé un message sur ton répondeur mais je voulais être sûr que tu viendrais.

Il eu un petit sourire ironique, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'ignorerait pas son invitation. S'il s'en était pris à sa voisine c'était uniquement pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à quitter la ville sans quoi il la retrouverait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Dans un premier temps j'apprécierais que tu me libères puis j'aimerais que nous discutions tous les deux, j'ai un service à te demander et je n'ai pas oublié que tu me dois toujours une faveur.

La sorcière hésita un instant puis, elle leva une main en direction d'Elijah et brisa le sort qui maintenait celui-ci.

Elle savait que l'Originel était un vampire à craindre et elle détestait qu'il fasse appel à elle mais il l'avait effectivement aidée plus d'une fois et peut être qu'il la laisserait tranquille si elle s'acquittait de sa dette envers lui.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Il désigna le banc, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui, mais elle s'obstina à garder ses distances.

Elle préférait rester sur ses gardes même s'il disait avoir besoin d'elle.

Il haussa les épaules et entama ses explications.

- J'ai besoin que tu réalises un sort pour moi.

- Quel genre de sort ?

- Le genre qui empêcherait une personne de quitter un endroit bien précis.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose de plus compliqué. Il y avait certainement un truc de louche là-dessous.

- Qui est cette personne et où veux-tu que je l'enferme ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

- Il y a une maison non loin d'ici qui sera parfaite. Les propriétaires me l'ont gentiment prêtée pour quelques jours.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne leur en as pas laissé le choix, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ils n'ont rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle ne bougea pas mais il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus.

- Alors, ai-je ta parole ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de qui il s'agissait.

Il lui sourit et boutonna sa veste.

C'était le signe que leur rendez-vous s'achevait.

- A vrai dire, il ne s'agit pas d'une personne mais de deux. Je t'expliquerais tous les détails demain. Rejoins-moi à sept heures à cette adresse, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Gabrielle s'en saisit en se demandant bien ce que cachait Elijah.

Elle préférait ne pas poser trop de questions pour éviter les problèmes mais elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir une chose.

L'Originel lui tournait déjà le dos lorsqu'elle l'appela.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour que ces deux personnes pénètrent ensemble dans la maison ? demanda-t-elle en fourrant le morceau de papier dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il leva les yeux vers le bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle suivit son regard et aperçut la bande de tout à l'heure.

Apparemment, quelqu'un avait pensé à intervenir car trois voitures de police se trouvaient devant le Mystic Grill et les agents commençaient à embarquer les fauteurs de troubles.

Un attroupement de personnes s'était formé dans l'entrée pour suivre la scène et certains prenaient même des photos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, murmura Elijah dont les yeux se posèrent sur l'un des agents en particulier.

De loin, Gabrielle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Elle avait les cheveux courts et traina sans ménagement l'un des jeunes jusqu'à sa voiture.

Elle aperçut ensuite l'insigne de shérif accroché à sa veste.

Elle voulut demander à Elijah qui était cette personne mais lorsqu'elle se retourna dans sa direction, celui-ci n'était déjà plus là.

* * *

Le manoir était sombre et silencieux lorsque Klaus rentra.

Il s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva et se prit le visage dans les mains.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fut ravi que son frère ne soit pas là pour lui lancer une remarque inutile.

Il voulait être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir, pour analyser chaque secondes de cette soirée mais, depuis qu'il s'était enfui comme un voleur de chez Caroline, il ne faisait que se repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête sans pouvoir raisonner correctement.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule qu'il en aurait presque ri lui-même.

Il releva le visage et posa le menton sur ses mains jointes.

Face à lui, sur la table basse du salon, se trouvait le verre de bourbon qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il l'attrapa et le vida entièrement espérant que l'alcool lui ferait oublier le sentiment de frustration qui grandissait en lui.

Le liquide descendit lentement dans sa gorge et une chaleur bienfaisante se propagea dans son corps.

L'hybride s'enfonça dans son siège et laissa tomber son verre au sol en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais du revenir à Mystic Falls.

Il avait suivi Elijah de façon irréfléchie alors qu'en restant à la Nouvelle Orléans, le souvenir de Caroline se serait sans doute estompé au fil des années.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait revue, il était totalement déchiré et perdu.

Il se sentait à la fois heureux et voulait retourner là bas pour s'excuser et en même temps il voulait se sortir la jeune vampire de la tête.

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement embrassée alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de son être ?

Il grogna et se leva pour quitter le salon.

Ressasser tout cela lui donnait mal au crâne et peut être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettrait les idées en places.

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea directement sur son lit.

La tête dans l'oreiller, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les lèvres de Caroline, si parfaites et délicieusement tentantes, se rapprocher des siennes.

Il se mit à rire en réalisant qu'à la place d'être dehors avec son frère pour chercher une pauvre gourde qui leur servirait de repas, il s'était enfermé ici pour fantasmer sur une fille avec laquelle il avait ruiné toutes ses chances.

Epuisé, il ferma les yeux en songeant qu'en plus de mille ans d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'il avait la sensation de s'être fait dévorer le cœur.

* * *

Ce qui réveilla Caroline au petit matin, ce n'était pas l'odeur des croissants chauds et du café. Ce n'était pas non plus le corps d'un bel apollon lové contre le sien.

C'était tout simplement les cris hystériques de l'animatrice d'une émission de téléshopping qui s'extasiait devant un objet totalement inutile.

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et s'aperçut, après quelques secondes, qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé.

Le soleil illuminait déjà toute la pièce et elle plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté.

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper la télécommande et éteignit rapidement la télévision.

L'esprit encore brumeux, elle bailla et se tourna sur le dos pour s'étirer.

Sa nuit avait été plutôt mouvementée et elle s'appuya péniblement sur ses coudes pour observer l'horloge qui affichait sept heures trente.

Sa mère avait certainement dû oublier de la réveiller car c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans le salon.

Elle se leva péniblement et traina les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où elle enclencha la cafetière.

Le bourdonnement de la machine résonna dans la pièce et elle préféra se rendre à la salle de bain en attendant que le café soit prêt.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et la couverture avait laissé des marques sur sa joue droite et ses bras.

- Tu as une sale mine ma grande, se lança-t-elle tout haut.

Elle se rinça rapidement le visage, remit de l'ordre dans sa crinière blonde et se brossa les dents.

Son corps lui semblait lourd et elle se rappela qu'elle avait grandement besoin de sang.

Ayant pris sa douche la veille au soir, elle s'habilla directement et enfila, au dessus de ses sous-vêtements, un jeans moulant, un top bleu pâle et des sandales.

Elle se maquilla légèrement puis revint dans la cuisine.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo pour y chercher un petit quelque chose à grignoter mais elle s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin la veste de Klaus qu'elle avait abandonnée sur une chaise, la veille au soir.

Elle s'approcha et la survola des doigts.

Hier, après avoir attendu quelques minutes dehors, en espérant sans doute le voir réapparaitre, elle était rentrée et avait laissé le manteau ici en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Pourtant, le cuir dégageait encore son odeur et Caroline frissonna.

C'était tellement étrange de l'avoir senti si près d'elle la veille et de l'avoir vu disparaitre aussitôt.

Il avait pris la fuite si rapidement, qu'elle était presque sûre, pendant un moment, d'avoir halluciné sa présence.

Seulement, le vêtement qu'elle tenait à présent dans sa main lui rappela que trop bien que ce n'était pas une illusion, qu'il s'était tenu à côté d'elle et qu'ils avaient même failli s'embrasser.

Et c'était frustrant de s'être fait planter comme ça sans aucune explication de la part de l'Originel.

Une flopée d'émotions se propagea en elle. La peur, le regret, la colère, le désir…

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Klaus et pour ça il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

Elle fila dans le couloir en tenant toujours la veste de l'Originel dans la main et attrapa la sienne ainsi que son sac.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et monta en voiture direction le manoir Mikaelson.

* * *

Klaus marchait encore et encore sans jamais retrouver son chemin.

Lui qui avait pourtant des sens décuplés, tournait en rond depuis bien trop longtemps dans ces bois sombres.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu atterrir ici et se demandait même s'il était encore à Mystic Falls.

Il ne reconnaissait rien autour de lui.

Les arbres avaient tous l'air identiques, les fleurs et les brindilles au sol également.

Il vint d'ailleurs à se demander s'il ne tournait pas en rond ou s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.

Il commença à perdre patience lorsqu'enfin il aperçut une lueur au loin.

Il la suivit aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais les branches et les ronces essayaient de le ralentir en se dressant sur son chemin et en lui lacérant les bras et le visage.

Il ne prêta pas attention au sang qui coulait. Ses blessures cicatrisaient, d'autres apparaissaient mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette lumière de vue car c'était peut être sa seule issue de secours.

Cette forêt était un véritable labyrinthe et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait oppresser dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

Sa part animal était sur le qui-vive et se méfiait de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait l'impression de courir après quelque chose d'inaccessible depuis des heures et il faillit abandonner sa course lorsqu'il déboula enfin au pied d'une légère butte au dessus de laquelle brillait l'halo qu'il pourchassait.

Il observa les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque habitation mais il se trouvait toujours profondément enfoncé dans les bois.

L'Originel tenta de gravir l'obstacle face à lui pour prendre de la hauteur mais il n'y parvint pas.

Ses pieds et ses mains glissaient et, à chaque fois, il revenait au bas de cette ridicule colline.

Au final, cette lueur ne l'avait conduit nulle part mais il comptait bien retrouver son chemin et ce même s'il devait y passer la nuit.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir, lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre.

Il pivota rapidement et là, face à lui sur le talus, se dressait un loup.

Les iris jaunes de la bête étaient plongés dans les siennes et Klaus comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un simple loup.

Il s'approcha légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsque l'animal se mit à grogner de plus belle en montrant les dents.

Apparemment, l'Originel ne l'effrayait pas et Klaus réalisa qu'au-delà de cette butte se trouvait peut être le chemin de la délivrance.

Il n'avait donc plus le choix, ennemi ou non, ce loup-garou allait devoir mourir car c'était lui l'alpha et ce n'était pas ce pathétique animal qui allait l'empêcher de passer.

Il s'avança encore plus près mais au premier grognement s'ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à les différencier les uns des autres.

Sur la minuscule colline se tenait toute une meute de loups aux babines retroussées et aux dents aiguisées.

Réalisant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un piège, Klaus cessa de bouger un instant et élabora rapidement une tactique pour venir à bout du groupe de lycanthropes.

Il plia les genoux en position d'attaque et retroussa également les lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur le premier loup qui oserait l'approcher mais ceux-ci restèrent en retrait.

Certains se reculèrent même laissant de ce fait une place au centre de la meute et un homme s'avança lentement.

Il ne le reconnu pas immédiatement à cause de la lumière qui scintillait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes mais lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin, il n'eut pas de mal à identifier Tyler.

Klaus réalisa enfin ce qui se passait.

La meute qui se tenait devant lui était la sienne et Tyler lui avait volontairement tendu une embuscade.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer ce salaud qu'à cet instant.

Le brun dévoila un large sourire et vint se placer à hauteur du premier loup.

- Et bien Klaus, ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que c'était dangereux de se balader en forêt durant la nuit ? dit-il en passant une main sur le crane de l'animal qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt mais garda néanmoins les yeux braqués sur l'Originel.

- N'es-tu pas fier de tes hybrides ? reprit Tyler. Nous sommes une belle armée non ?

- Une armée de bâtards, cracha Klaus alors que le brun en face de lui souriait de plus en plus.

- Je sais que tu dois être déçu. Ca doit être frustrant de vouloir monter une meute et de la voir se retourner contre soi mais, que veux-tu, pour dominer l'animal il faut un maitre qui sache se faire respecter.

Klaus fusilla Tyler du regard en regrettant intérieurement toutes les fois où il aurait pu le tuer et où il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Oses descendre jusqu'à moi et je te montrerai comment je me fais respecter, hurla l'hybride.

Tyler se mit à rire ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer encore plus l'Originel.

Il s'apprêta de nouveau à bondir pour lui arracher le cœur ou pour lui briser le cou mais une main, douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule et le retint.

Klaus tourna les yeux et fut surpris de reconnaitre Caroline à ses côtés.

Elle l'observa un instant et l'Originel sentit toute sa chaleur irradier jusque dans son corps.

- Caroline, murmura-t-il en étant soudainement apaisé.

Mais celle-ci ôta sa main et détourna son regard de lui.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la butte, qu'elle gravit sans difficulté, et vint rejoindre Tyler qui enlaça vulgairement sa taille.

Klaus sentit de nouveau le froid se rependre en lui et la colère ressurgit encore plus forte et douloureuse que tantôt.

Il ne voulait plus simplement tuer Tyler, il voulait le détruire et faire de son corps un tas de poussières.

Mais il ne pouvait bouger.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le couple mais aucun de ses muscles ne réagissaient.

Il se sentait vulnérable et savait qu'il avait tout perdu par sa faute.

Résigné, il se laissa tomber à genoux et observa son armée et son amour lui être dérobés.

Tyler serra le corps de Caroline encore plus étroitement contre le sien avant d'avoir un dernier regard pour lui.

- Alors c'est qui le minable maintenant ? dit-il en ricanant.

Il claqua ensuite des doigts et la meute de loups se jeta sur lui.

* * *

Klaus se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

Il était chez lui, toujours à Mystic Falls et non dans une forêt en train de se faire dévorer par ses propres hybrides.

La sueur coula sur sa nuque et il se rallongea lentement tout en gardant les yeux grands ouverts.

Quelque part en lui, il avait mal et il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette douleur.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'était ce sentiment de peur qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis des siècles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Je sais que vous devez certainement m'en vouloir d'avoir lâchement abandonné cette fic et je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense.**

**J'ai profité de mes vacances en laissant l'écriture en retrait mais j'ai repris depuis peu et je vais essayer d'achever cette histoire (qui comptera sûrement plus de chapitres que prévu).**

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner un délai de publication car je suis fort prise par mes cours pour le moment et j'écris petit à petit quand j'ai du temps libre devant moi.**

**J'essaierai cependant d'aller le plus vite possible.**

**Bref, je remercie ceux qui ont continué de me suivre.**

**Merci pour votre patience et pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !**

**Je prendrai le temps de vous écrire une réponse à vos messages dans le prochain chapitre car je ne vais pas vous faire attendre davantage.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

Depuis qu'elle était jeune, Gabrielle savait qu'elle ne devait se fier à personne. Sa mère, qui était elle-même une sorcière, lui avait appris à se méfier de tout.

Elle avait grandi à l'écart des gens, des autres enfants et de sa famille sans jamais vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était à part. Elle avait des pouvoirs qui pouvaient amener les autres à la craindre mais il y en avait également de plus forts qu'elle et il ne valait donc mieux pas qu'elle s'attache.

Eprouver certains sentiments lui était interdit et sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que l'amour était une faiblesse et que si elle se laissait prendre au piège elle finirait par en souffrir tôt ou tard.

Cependant, elle réalisait qu'avoir été coupée du monde et mener une vie de solitaire n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité et, parfois, elle s'imaginait pouvoir emménager quelque part pour y rester. Avoir un véritable foyer, un travail, des collègues et des amis. Peut être même une relation durable avec un homme.

Mais elle était ce qu'elle était et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ou faire disparaitre ses pouvoirs et les dangers qui allaient avec.

Après tout, elle ne souffrait pas trop de cette situation. Petite ça avait été difficile de ne pouvoir côtoyer personne mais, à présent, elle s'était habituée à être seule et elle préférait même cela.

C'est pourquoi elle était réticente qu'Elijah sollicite son aide.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que l'Originel lui voulait mais elle avait déjà hâte d'en finir pour pouvoir quitter la ville sereinement et faire en sorte de se faire oublier.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu fuir dès son retour à Mystic Falls mais il n'aurait pas eu de mal à la retrouver et elle ne tenait pas à souffrir inutilement.

Sa conscience lui disait cependant de rester en dehors des histoires des Originels et elle était parfaitement d'accord avec ça mais elle voulait justement profiter de la requête d'Elijah pour que celui-ci lui promette en échange de la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle trouvait la demande équitable sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas une grande perte vu que l'Originel avait sous la main des sorcières sûrement plus expérimentées et obéissantes qu'elle.

Et, adossée contre un arbre face à la maison devant servir de « prison » à deux parfaits inconnus, Gabrielle observa sa montre en songeant que dans l'heure qui allait suivre elle quitterait Mystic Falls sans aucun regret.

Son regard pivota ensuite sur la droite et elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Elijah à ses côtés.

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salut mais Gabrielle resta sur ses gardes même s'il n'avait pas l'air menaçant.

Il releva un sourcil face au regard mauvais qu'elle lui lançait mais fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune barrière invisible entraver ses mouvements.

- Je suis déçu, lui dit-il en souriant, moi qui voulais te surprendre je suppose que tu m'avais senti arriver depuis le début ?

Gabrielle ignora sa question.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter, répliqua-t-elle froidement, tu m'as demandé un service que je réaliserai si tu acceptes cependant la demande que j'ai à te faire.

Elijah ne parut pas surpris et l'invita à poursuivre tout en avançant avec assurance vers la villa face à eux.

- Ce que je souhaite, poursuivit la rouquine en marchant à une certaine distance du brun, c'est que ce service que tu me demandes soit le dernier. Dès que j'aurai réalisé ce sort, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne chercheras plus à entrer en contact avec moi et que tu oublieras même jusqu'à mon existence.

Elle acheva sa phrase au moment même où ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Elijah ouvrit lentement celle-ci.

De là où elle était, Gabrielle pouvait admirer un immense hall d'entrée ainsi qu'un escalier en bois vernis menant probablement aux chambres.

Le peu qu'elle voyait était parfaitement décoré et elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit plutôt charmant pour servir de lieu de séquestration.

Sa curiosité refit surface et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le projet d'Elijah.

Elle suivit ce dernier et entra dans la maison tout en restant vigilante.

Ils passèrent par la cuisine ainsi que par la salle à manger pour achever leur rapide visite au milieu du grand salon.

La pièce était spacieuse et parfaitement meublée et Gabrielle, qui n'avait connu que des chambres d'hôtels ou des studios miteux, s'imagina un instant vivre dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Pas mal, lâcha-t-elle en direction de l'Originel qui s'était assis dans le grand divan formant un « L », je dois dire que tu as bon goût. Tu n'as jamais envisagé de te reconvertir dans l'immobilier ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elijah eu un léger sourire amusé mais la rouquine avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air plus sérieux depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la maison.

Il lui désigna une place à côté de lui et pour une fois elle ne refusa pas l'invitation à s'asseoir.

- J'ai entendu ta condition, lui dit-il enfin, mais je te demanderai avant tout de réaliser mes exigences avant de répondre aux tiennes.

Gabrielle ne savait pas si elle pouvait réellement lui faire confiance mais elle se jura de le faire plier par la force s'il osait faillir à sa promesse.

Elle acquiesça donc et Elijah poursuivit.

- Je te demande de lancer un sort d'enfermement sur cette maison. Je sais que tu devrais normalement connaitre l'identité des deux personnes visées mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu le saches. Je t'ai tout de même apporté de quoi t'aider, acheva-t-il en désignant une étagère à la gauche de la sorcière.

Gabrielle se tourna vers la tablette à côté d'elle et aperçut effectivement une sorte de cahier et un tube de rouge à lèvres.

- Ces deux objets appartiennent respectivement aux personnes concernées, poursuivit Elijah, leur « empreinte » étant dessus je pense que tu sauras t'en contenter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, répliqua la jeune sorcière en se saisissant des objets en question.

Elle pouvait effectivement sentir une légère aura se dégager des éléments qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Une douce chaleur parcourut ses doigts, signe que sa magie crépitait déjà d'impatience.

- Pendant combien de temps désires-tu que le sort soit efficace ? demanda la jeune femme.

L'Originel prit un temps de réflexion ne sachant pas comment formuler sa requête.

Il était en effet impossible de préciser combien de temps la relation qu'il voulait voir s'établir entre son frère et Caroline prendrait.

- Disons que le but de cet enferment est de créer un rapprochement, qui je l'espère sera définitif, expliqua-t-il, de ce fait, je pense que le sort pourra être rompu dès qu'un réel lien sera établi entre eux.

Gabrielle fut prise au dépourvu.

C'était donc ça la finalité de toute cette histoire ? Faire en sorte que deux personnes se tombent tout bêtement dans les bras ?

Et dans ce cas, pourquoi diable perdait-il son temps à monter tout ce plan alors qu'il pouvait simplement faire appel à son don d'hypnose pour imposer sa volonté ?

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle en s'attendant à le voir rire.

Mais il resta on ne peut plus sérieux et Gabrielle fut tentée de croire que des siècles d'existence avaient rendu Elijah totalement gâteux.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes dans le silence à se dévisager mutuellement et la rouquine s'obligea à freiner les questions qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Encore une fois, même si elle était tentée d'en connaitre plus, moins elle en savait mieux elle se porterait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, finit-elle par répliquer sur un ton dédaigneux. Je ne te savais pas voyeur mais chacun son truc après tout.

Elle repoussa alors la table basse face à elle et s'agenouilla au sol sous le regard attentif du brun qui n'avait cure des remarques faites précédemment.

Elle positionna ensuite le cahier et le tube de rouge à lèvre côte à côte juste devant elle et, avant d'entamer son incantation, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'Originel.

- Lorsque tu emploies le terme « lien », tu veux parler d'acte charnel n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment, répondit Elijah en arborant son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se gara dans l'allée face au manoir des Mikaelson elle sentit sa soudaine assurance la quitter pour laisser place à l'angoisse.

Elle coupa le moteur et resta quelque seconde à l'intérieur de la voiture à observer la façade de l'immense bâtisse avec la sensation d'être venue la veille.

Elle s'était souvenue du chemin pour arriver ici et à présent, elle revoyait tous les détails de la demeure des Originels comme si elle se trouvait dans un rêve dans lequel l'année écoulée n'avait jamais existée.

Son souffle était plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée et elle hésita à sortir de l'habitacle pour affronter le blond qui ne quittait pas son esprit depuis ce matin.

Elle se posait mille et une questions et elle voulait des réponses mais elle se demandait si sa présence ici était réellement justifiée.

Après tout, Klaus et elle ne s'étaient pas revu depuis longtemps et peut être que l'étrange lien qui s'était créé entre eux n'existait plus.

Cependant, si c'était le cas, Klaus ne serait probablement pas venu la veille au soir jusque chez elle pour la saluer et se serait encore moins montré attentionné en lui passant sa veste.

Caroline prit donc son courage à deux mains, attrapa la dite veste posée à côté d'elle et sortit de sa voiture.

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux marches menant à l'entrée et les escalada rapidement.

Face à l'imposante porte, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer encore plus mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle posa son doigt sur la sonnette et un bruit strident retentit à l'intérieur de la maison.

La part apeurée en elle espéra un instant qu'il n'y ait personne mais son impatience était encore plus présente et vive que sa crainte et les secondes qui s'écoulèrent lentement lui parurent durer une éternité.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se remit à respirer normalement lorsqu'elle le vit.

Klaus se tenait bien droit face à elle et parut surpris de la trouver là.

Il portait comme toujours un t-shirt à manches longues en dessous duquel se trouvaient ses colliers de perles qu'il ne quittait presque jamais ainsi qu'un jean foncé.

Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant alors qu'elle l'avait presque toujours vu habillé de cette façon.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça maintenant ?

Elle releva les yeux vers les siens et fut étonnée de voir de légères cernes ternir le beau visage de l'Originel.

La veille elle n'avait rien remarqué mais elle songea rapidement qu'il avait sans doute passé la nuit dehors à se nourrir pendant qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur eux.

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait idiote de se prendre autant la tête alors qu'apparemment lui n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle sentit la déception prendre possession de son cœur et elle regretta d'être venue.

- Caroline, lâcha enfin Klaus brisant par la même occasion le silence pesant qui s'était installé, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

La blonde se rappela soudain la raison de sa venue et essaya de se construire un air neutre.

- Je crois que ceci t'appartient, dit-elle en lui tendant la veste en cuir qu'il lui avait si gentiment prêtée.

Klaus observa le vêtement tout en se remémorant les évènements du soir précédent.

Il se revoyait poser délicatement son blouson sur les fraiches épaules de Caroline et ressentir un frisson au contact de sa peau.

Les souvenirs de leurs deux corps proches l'un de l'autre, de leurs respirations se mêlant et des yeux de sa blonde remplis de désir, réapparurent dans sa tête comme une rafale de vent.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser de s'être enfui de cette façon mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Alors il tendit simplement la main et se saisit de sa veste tout en prenant soin d'éviter de toucher les doigts de la jeune vampire.

- Merci, lui dit-il en arborant son éternel sourire en coin, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres mais c'est gentil d'avoir pris la peine de me la ramener.

Caroline se traita d'imbécile en songeant que Klaus allait prendre son geste pour un prétexte afin de le voir.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle accourait vers lui dès son retour même si c'était le cas.

- C'est-à-dire que j'hésitais entre la jeter ou te la rendre et je me suis dit qu'elle avait peut être une valeur sentimentale à tes yeux.

Elle réalisa sa stupidité seulement après avoir formulé sa phrase. Comment Klaus qui n'attachait même pas d'importance à la vie humaine pouvait tenir à une simple veste ?

Elle eu envie de disparaitre six pieds sous terre et se demandait vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête en décidant de venir ici.

- Enfin bon, désolée j'aurais dû la jeter plutôt que de te déranger pour si peu, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en prenant un air qu'elle voulait détaché.

Klaus se demandait pourquoi elle avait l'air si tendue.

Il savait que cette histoire n'était pas du tout la réelle raison de la présence de Caroline sur le pas de sa porte mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le visage de la blonde.

- Je vais te laisser, lui dit-elle, j'ai un tas de choses à faire et je suis sûre que toi aussi.

Elle tourna les talons pour s'empresser de rejoindre sa voiture mais il la retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir si vite.

Il la tira lentement vers lui en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal tout en gardant une prise ferme sur son poignet.

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension et semblait totalement perdue.

Ses yeux brillaient comme si elle tentait de retenir de futures larmes et il avait de nouveau envie de la serrer contre lui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Caroline eu l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau devant chez elle, sur cette balancelle, où plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance.

Elle ne comprenait pas la soudaine attirance qu'elle ressentait pour celui qui avait été si longtemps son pire ennemi.

Elle savait que certains évènements avaient changés sa vision des choses et qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme ça à présent mais elle pensait que ce qu'elle avait cru ressentir un jour pour Klaus s'était éteint au fil de l'année qui avait suivi son départ pour la Nouvelle Orléans.

Apparemment elle n'avait fait qu'occulter ses sentiments pendant tout ce temps et le soudain retour de l'Originel à Mystic Falls avait fait éclater la bulle qui contenait tout ça.

- Je dois vraiment partir, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il ne la crut pas un instant et la tira encore un peu plus vers lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?

Elle ne sut quoi inventer comme mensonge et se doutait qu'elle allait perdre cette bataille si elle ne sortait pas tout de suite de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Elle baissa les yeux rompant l'échange électrisant dans lequel ils se trouvaient et au même moment son portable émit une légère sonnerie dans son sac.

Elle remercia intérieurement la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message et qui lui permettait enfin de se dégager de cette main chaude qui tenait encore son bras.

- C'est peut être important, expliqua-t-elle à l'hybride qui se tenait toujours près d'elle.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa son téléphone.

L'écran affichait bel et bien la réception d'un message mais celui-ci venait apparemment d'un numéro inconnu.

Elle appuya sur l'icône pour l'ouvrir en ayant soudain un drôle de pressentiment.

Le message était court mais clairement explicite et Caroline eu l'impression de passer du rêve au cauchemar en une seconde.

Son visage qui affichait auparavant une légère rougeur due à la probable excitation qu'elle ressentait en présence de Klaus venait de blêmir et son regard devint sombre.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda le blond en remarquant le soudain changement d'attitude de Caroline.

Pour seule réponse elle retourna le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans sa main tremblante lui permettant d'y lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Ma chère Caroline, _

_Je crains que les vacances soient finies. _

_Nous avons de vieux comptes à régler toi et moi._

_Et si tu veux revoir ta mère en vie, rends-toi seule à cette adresse._

Le message n'était pas signé et il n'y avait que l'adresse en question à la suite de celui-ci.

Klaus lui arracha le téléphone des mains et appuya sur la touche appel.

Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil mais ce n'était qu'un répondeur indiquant que le numéro composé était inexistant.

L'Originel tenta alors autre chose et chercha dans le répertoire celui du shérif Forbes.

Pendant ce temps Caroline s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait l'air sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

Elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle mais elle se recula instinctivement.

Dans le téléphone, il entendit très clairement la messagerie du shérif s'enclencher directement et il raccrocha.

Son portable était sans doute éteint et ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Il releva la tête vers Caroline qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence l'agrippa et la secoua vivement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Calme-toi, _Love_, respire lentement, regarde-moi et respire, ordonna-t-il en tenant fermement les épaules de la blonde.

Elle encra son regard dans les orbes bleues de l'Originel et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait peur, et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa mère qui avait sans doute besoin d'elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Qui pouvait bien lui vouloir du mal ?

Que lui voulait cet inconnu et qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire ?

Elle sentait que ses jambes ne la retenaient plus mais Klaus la rattrapa de justesse et la maintint contre lui.

La tête de Caroline vint se poser contre le torse ferme de l'hybride où elle sentait l'odeur de son parfum sur ses vêtements et dans son cou.

Il sentait bon l'agrume et cette odeur avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Klaus avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de la jolie blonde et caressait délicatement ses cheveux.

Elle continuait d'expirer rapidement mais son souffle reprit une cadence un peu plus normale au fur et à mesure qu'il passait ses mains dans ses boucles soyeuses.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer davantage en sentant ce corps collé si étroitement au sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et quand il sentit Caroline se détendre enfin dans ses bras, il l'éloigna à contre cœur et fixa de nouveau les beaux yeux de celle-ci.

- Tu es calmée ?

Elle acquiesça en se sentant honteuse de s'être si facilement laissé aller.

- Dans ce cas allons-y, reprit Klaus en la tirant par le coude en direction de la voiture.

Caroline, surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et réalisa bien trop tard qu'il lui avait déjà subtilisé ses clés.

L'Originel ouvrit la portière conducteur et s'apprêta à monter quand il remarqua l'air incrédule de la jeune vampire.

- Ne t'offusque pas si je ne prends pas le temps de t'ouvrir la portière _Love_ mais je crois que le temps presse, lui dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Elle fonça sur lui et il fut stupéfait lorsqu'elle essaya de lui arracher les clés des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il en levant le bras pour l'empêcher de réussir son coup.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi, répondit-elle en tirant vainement sur la manche de son t-shirt, rends-moi mes clés Klaus, ça ne m'amuse pas !

Il la repoussa légèrement mais garda néanmoins sa main à distance des siennes.

- Tu crois que je m'amuse ? dit-il sur un ton irrité. Monte dans cette voiture Caroline, ne m'énerve pas plus que nécessaire.

- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton, tu as bien lu le message, je dois m'y rendre seule !

- Tu ne fonceras pas tête baissée dans ce qui est sans doute un piège, je viens avec toi que tu le veuille ou non !

Elle soupira, baissa le bras et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas contre lui.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il n'arrive rien à ma mère, expliqua-t-elle plus calmement, je t'en prie, dis moi ce que je dois faire.

- Ce que tu vas faire, répondit l'Originel sur un ton plus doux mais néanmoins ferme, c'est monter dans cette voiture. Ensuite, nous irons là-bas pour récupérer ta mère.

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Klaus qui passait habituellement à l'action que lorsqu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose en échange allait l'aider sans raison ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? lui demanda-t-elle en espérant secrètement qu'il agissait de cette façon parce qu'il avait peur pour elle.

La question de Caroline le prit au dépourvu et il ne su quoi lui répondre. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la vie du shérif Forbes et n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder foncer dans les bras d'un dangereux psychopathe sans intervenir.

Elle comptait pour lui et il ne voulait pas la savoir malheureuse ni même blessée et encore moins morte.

Mais il s'était promis de ne plus l'importuner avec ses sentiments. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de savoir la vérité.

- On perd du temps, lui répondit-il simplement, grimpe !

Caroline le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait qu'il lui parle sur ce ton et encore moins qu'il évite de répondre à ses questions mais elle s'exécuta enfin et prit place à côté de lui.

Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture et Klaus démarra à vive allure pour quitter rapidement le domaine Mikaelson.

Il roulait vite et Caroline regardait les arbres défiler le long de la route en réfléchissant silencieusement.

Elle avait envie d'appeler Elena ou Bonnie pour savoir si tout allait bien de leur côté mais Klaus avait gardé son téléphone et elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il fonctionnait encore vu la façon dont il écrasé les touches en raccrochant tout à l'heure.

Elle sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre et aurait aimé que ses amies soient là pour affronter avec elle celui qui avait osé kidnapper sa mère.

Elle imagina la scène en songeant que celui-ci ferait sans doute moins le fier face à deux vampires, un hybride et une sorcière.

- Une sorcière, murmura-t-elle en se remémorant bizarrement le soir où elle en avait tuées douze en sauvant justement Bonnie ainsi que l'attaque lors de la remise des diplômes.

C'était la dernière fois qu'on avait cherché à lui faire du mal…

Et si cette fois on cherchait à l'atteindre différemment ?

Elle posa alors rapidement sa main sur celle de l'hybride qui tenait fermement le levier de vitesse.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et su qu'elle venait de comprendre à son tour.

- Fonce, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- A tes ordres, princesse, répondit-il enfin en enfonçant le pied sur l'accélérateur.


End file.
